pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Chaos
Cat Chaos 'is the fourth episode of the first season of Cat & Mouse. Story The team is still staring at the universal eclipse from the last episode. Worried, Ilima runs into the room. '''Ilima: '''Hey! Is something- Ilima spots the universal eclipse. '''Ilima: '....w-wrong? Suddenly, a black cat with a white paw and icy blue eyes wearing a deep purple collar with sharp teeth embedded into it leaps out of the universal eclipse. 'Cat: '''Where am I? Is this the forest? Heat hisses at the black cat, a spike jutting out of his back for just a second. '''Cat: '''Oh? YOU want to fight? You don't stand a chance against me, for I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan! The cat, now revealed to be Scourge, leaps at the gang, his claws, which are reinforced with dog teeth, extended. End Scene '''Tim: '''Go, Rowlet! '''Bell: '''Go, Poppilo! '''Uni: '''Go, Heat! '''Ilima: '''Go, Rattata! There is a burst of light as they each send out their pokemon. '''Scourge: '''Ha! You think a weak, little MOUSE can fight back against me? I'll rip it's throat out easily! '''Ilima: '''We'll see about that! Rattata, use hyper fang! '''Rattata: '''Tatttt..TA! Rattata's teeth begin glowing fiery red as it bites down hard on Scourge's shoulder as a bit of red trickles down it. However, Scourge is able to swat the Mouse pokemon off his shoulder. '''Scourge: '''Get away from me, you dumb mouse! '''Uni: '''Heat, surprise attack him with ember! Heat sneaks behind Scourge, being silent as possible before attacking. '''Heat: '''LitttttTEN! He shoots several blazing hot embers at Scourge, most of which hit Scourge. '''Scourge: '''Ow! These embers are all stuck in my fur, and they burn like rat-bites! The black cat begins angrily plucking the embers out of his coat, throwing them onto the floor. '''Bell: '''Poppilo, now's our chance! Use aqua jet! '''Poppilo: '''PopppppPILO! Water surrounds Poppilo as it blasts itself at Scourge at high speeds, hitting the rogue and sending him blasting towards a tree,soaking wet. '''Scourge: '''So you think your pretty good, don't you, you fish? Let's see about that... Scourge leaps at Poppilo, water flying off his body as he landed on it's body, his claws sunk into it's chest. The seal flailed around in the cat's grip, a wicked smile spreading across Scourge's face. '''Bell: '''Poppilo, no! Suddenly, a shadow-y aura surrounds the body of Ilima's rattata, at it leaps at Scourge, surprise attacking the cat and knocking it off the Poppilo. The dark normal type gestures for Poppilo it make it's escape, and it sluggishly followed suite, blood still dripping from the wound in it's chest left by Scourge. '''Ilima: '''Rattata, what are you doing?! '''Scourge: '''Ha! Foolish mouse! Any last words? Scourge dips down and bites deep into Rattata's neck, blood dripping from the neck wound, and taking a big bite out of it, lifting up his head with a piece of Rattata flesh hanging from his maw. '''Ilima: '''RATTATA! Ilima runs to his rattata, placing his hand on it's chest, and is unable to feel a beat. The trail captain breaks down in tears, sinking his face into his fallen rattata's chest. '''Ilima: '''R-Rattata... no.... Ilima picks up his now slain rattata, cradling it in his arms. He lets out a screech of sadness before dropping to the floor, still holding the Mouse pokemon. Meanwhile, in a cave on top of a cliff looming over Tim and the others, two piercing eyes stalk the ground. They let out a glare of anger before leaping out of the shadows of the cave, revealing the figure's true form; Raticate, the totem of Verdant Cavern! '''Raticate: '''RATICATE!!!!! '''Scourge: '''Another mouse thinks it can face off against me? You'll end up just like the other. There is a burst of light as Raticate is surrounded by a fiery orange aura. '''Raticate: '''RATTTTI...CATE! Several swords of light form around Raticate and begin to swirl around it before fading. Then, Raticate surrounds it's body with a vibrant orange aura and charges at Scourge at full speed, colliding with the cat's body with full force. Scourge flies back, plummeting into the grass with a "THUD!" '''Ilima: '''Those were swords dance and giga impact! Ilima wipes away a tear, thinking about the death of his rattata, before continuing. '''Ilima: '''Thanks, Totem Raticate. '''Poppilo: '''Pop.. poppilo.... '''Bell: '''Poppilo, return. There is a burst of light as Poppilo is sucked back into it's pokeball. Meanwhile, Scourge is slowly pushing himself back onto his feet. '''Scourge: '''Y-you r-r-really t-think your t-that tough? I'll show you! Scourge unsheathes his claws, leaping at Raticate. '''Ilima: '''Oh no, Raticate can't do anything! It's still recharging after using giga impact! '''Raticate: '....rati... Raticate ears begin to droop down, and it covers it's eyes with it's paws. '''(W.I.P.) Category:Episodes